Absurdo San Valentín
by Corazon de melon
Summary: El día de los Enamorados no tuvo un buen comienzo para Rose, sin embargo un chico rubio logrará trasformarlo en una divertida y extraña noche. - Este fic participa del Reto "San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada" del foro EEQCR


.

El siguiente fic participa en el "Reto San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada" del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas

Es un idea algo complicada pero espero que les guste! Que lo disfruten chikuelas...

P/D: Es mi primer fic Scorose! ¡Que emoción! _Gracias_ a todas las chicas del foro que me hicieron querer y creer en esta hermosa pareja y en sus protagonistas, son las mejores :)

.

**Disclaimer:**Todos lo que puedan reconocer es de la autoría de J. K. Rowling.

.

* * *

.

Absurdo San Valentín

.

El constante repiqueteo en la ventana la trajo de vuelta al mundo de los humanos. Bufó. Otra vez sus pensamientos habían tomado un camino rubio y prohibido, otra vez se había quedado tildada pensado en _Scorpius_.

Se levantó presurosa al escuchar la segunda horda de picotazos contra el cristal. Abrió la ventana de su habitación y la brisa helada se coló por ella junto con la lechuza café. ¡_Oh_! Ella conocía esa lechuza. Derek se posó en el alféizar y le ofreció su pata. La pelirroja desenrolló el pergamino y sonrió al reconocer la perfecta caligrafía, sin embargo sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca al leer el contenido de la carta.

Comenzaba demasiado _bien_, con muestras de cariño excesivas e incluso con unos algunos versos de Pablo Neruda –autor que admiraba mucho - para luego deshacerse en disculpas y perdones. En resumen, todo el palabrerío desembocaba en la afirmación de un San Valentín sin su compañía mutua. Él no quería estar con ella. La desilusión se apoderó de sus finas facciones…

Sí, era plenamente consciente de que el 14 de febrero se podría considerar como un día comercial. Que los enamorados, si justamente estaban enamorados, podían jurarse amor eterno cualquier o todos los días del año. Sí, sabía que los comerciantes aprovechaban esta fecha para montar grandes empresas de negocios de ositos de peluche, dulces, golosinas, flores y demás.

Aunque a ella también le gustaba soñar. Por momentos volaba a su propio mundo de fantasías, donde el día de San Valentín realmente contaba. Y ella deseaba, añoraba, _quería_ disfrutar del Día de los Enamorados junto a _él_. Capaz era algo superficial e incluso algo egoísta, pero era su decisión. Y la de él. Que justamente hoy, él había decidido no acatar. Sin embargo, él estaba en todo su derecho, ¿no? Era el día de San Valentín y él lo iba a compartir con su novia. Iba a dedicar un día entero de atenciones junto con su… _prometida_.

Garabateó una respuesta sin poder evitar que sus palabras se tiñeran de melancolía, solo esperaba que no lo notara tanto. Suspiró, enrolló el pergamino en la pata de Derek, le dio una galleta para el camino y lo soltó. Se dirigió luego a su escritorio, deseando sumergirse el resto de la mañana entre libros de Encantamientos. Pero su concentración la abandonó y pronto se encontró esperando el mediodía, la tarde y el fin de aquel _absurdo día_.

- ¡Rose a comer!

- ¡Ya voy mamá! – con el dorso de la mano se limpió la solitaria lágrima que se le escapó sin su completo consentimiento y bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

- ¡Hugo! ¡Lávate las manos antes de comer!

_- Ohh_ mamá! No tengo 5 años,

- No, pero estas todo sucio, hijo. Te mandaría a bañarte pero sé que no aguantarías. – El pelirrojo bufó y se levantó refunfuñando entre dientes.

- Pásame la sal, cariño.

- Eso no Ronald, vas a tener hipertensión de la cantidad de sal que consumís siempre.

_- Oh vamos_ Hermione, solo un poquito nada más! No seas tan malvada con tu amado esposo. – agregó acariciando su mejilla y acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña.

_- ¡Puaj!_Hagan sus cochinadas sin que nosotros estemos presentes – comentó ahora asqueado el más pequeño.

- Hugo, en algún momento tu vas a desear hacerlo en público y nosotros no lo podremos impedir– comentó solemne su padre.

- Ya lo hace – murmuró Rose entre risas.

Las orejas del chico comenzaron a tomar un preocupante color escarlata y resulto agregó – Rose incluso ya tiene demasiada experiencia.

Los ojos de la aludida se abrieron de la sorpresa, para luego clavar una mirada fulminante a su hermano. Ron se atragantó con un pedazo de tarta y Hermione empezó a reírse divertida.

- Cállate Hugo – rugió molesta la chica – no sabes de lo que estás hablando.

- Si eso, ¿a qué te refieres hijo, en eso de que tu hermana tiene experiencia? – posó su mirada en sus hijos alternativamente - ¿Hay algo de lo que no me haya enterado?

El labio de Rose tembló, Hugo sonrió creyéndose triunfador, Hermione bufó por la situación incómoda en la cual se encontraba su hija y Ron apretó los puños impaciente y alarmado.

- Nada concreto, son solo suposiciones… - continuó el más chico. –_Auch,_ Rose puedes ser más suave – comentó al sentir el puntapié de la chica.

- ¿Qué supones, Hugo?

- Nada que le incumba al mocoso – agregó enfadada.

- Rose cuida tu vocabulario.

- ¡Entonces que se deje de meterse de una puñetera vez en mi vida!

- ¡Y deja de meterte tú en la mía!

- ¡No lo hago! ¡Que seas un chismoso estúpido insoportable no es mi culpa!

- ¡Rose Wealey! - pero la pelirroja no se dio por aludida y emprendió un presuroso camino a su cuarto dispuesta a pasar el resto de la día encerrada en aquellas cuatro paredes.

.

Las nubes grises cubrieron repentinamente el cielo azul y al poco tiempo una llovizna copiosa hizo acto de presencia en el día de los Enamorados. A eso de las 5 de la tarde el humor de Rose había pasado por varias facetas ya. De extremadamente irritada y malhumorada había terminado en una de melancolía y tristeza exasperante, pasando por una calma incompresible. La pelirroja era un manojo de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados que lograban confundirla aún más.

Todo por _culpa de San Valentín_. De él y su absurda escala de valores y su religión.

¿Y por qué le echaba la culpa al pobre hombre? Él solamente había defendido el matrimonio y el amor, le había otorgado a los jóvenes la inspiración necesaria para luchar por lo que ellos querían, les había dado ilusiones para creer en que _el amor lo puede todo_. Aunque hoy en día sea considerado un día comercial y superficial, Rose lo rescataba como un día donde las ilusiones y el cariño podían resurgir y aliviar muchos corazones. Además de destruir algunos otros… pero es mejor mirar el lado positivo de las cosas ¿no?

- Rose – dijo suavemente Hermione entrando en su habitación – ¿te encuentras bien? – ella solamente asistió – Bueno, tu padre y yo vamos a salir a cenar afuera, ¿no hay problema?

- No má, que se diviertan.

- Gracias hija, te amamos. Cuídate.

- Y yo a ustedes.

El matrimonio abandonó la casa dejándola sumergida en una soledad deprimente. El silencio reinaba a causa de la falta del alboroto que precedía a Hugo, la oleada de retos de su madre y las continuas bromas de su padre.

Cansada de admirar los objetos y muebles que decoraban su habitación, se decidió a bajar a la biblioteca cuando la sobresaltó el sonido del timbre -seguro su padre había olvidado algo importante-. Abrió la puerta de roble pero no vio el cabello rojizo de su progenitor sino unos destellos rubios y dos enormes perlas plateadas que la miraban como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Jadeó al dirigir su mirada a aquella sonrisa de medio lado que adornaba la cara del visitante. Estaba enfundado en unos holgados pantalones de jeans y un jersey color azul cielo se asomaba de la chaqueta negra. De sus mechones rubios, gotas de agua caían y se perdían entre el suelo o el cuerpo del chico, haciendo parecer incluso mucho más _sexy_.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Vine a visitarte – respondió riendo y dando un paso hacia ella estampó sus labios rojos y la aprisiono entre sus brazos.

- Pe-pero dijiste que… no podíamos vernos – logró articular cuando se vio librada.

_- Sorpresa_ – agregó con su mejor sonrisa deslumbrante, esa que a ella volvía sus piernas de gelatina.

_- Oh_, mjmm…¿gracias? – musitó todavía aturdida.

- ¿Me vas a invitar a pasar?

- Mmm… sí, claro. Adelante…

- Gracias – comentó algo irónico.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – preguntó para romper el incómodo silencio.

- Un zumo de calabaza estaría bien – contestó acomodándose en el sillón beige de la sala.

- La pelirroja frunció el ceño al verlo, giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó a la cocina. Una vez allí, respiró varias veces con el objetivo de serenarse, tomó una bandeja y colocó dos vasos y una jarra de zumo. Al entrar al salón distinguió al chico mirando las fotos y objetos sobre el aparador.

- Supongo que este marco lo hiciste tú – comentó observando detenidamente el portarretrato forrado con retazos de tela y decorado con botones de varios colares.

- En realidad lo hicimos junto con Hugo y mami – aclaró sonriendo al recordarlo, la divertida y desprolija artesanía enmarcaba un collage de la familia Weasley-Granger al completo. – Fue un regalo del día del Padre.

- Parecen muy unidos – ella lo miró sin comprender del todo – tú y tu padre.

- Sí… tiene sus errores como cualquier padre y como ser humano, pero aún así se esfuerza para ser un buen padre.

- Es genial que tengas una buena relación con él.

- Pues creo que tu relación con Draco también es buena…

- Si, supongo… mejor que la suya con mi abuelo seguro – agregó encogiéndose de hombros. – Todos creen que soy bastante parecido a él, no solamente en lo físico sino en la personalidad. Pero la verdad es que tenemos muchas diferencias.

_- Lo sé_ – susurró, el chico la miró extrañado. – Tú no eres tan engreído ni tan orgulloso… solo_un_ _poco_ – afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro salpicado por pequeñas y graciosas pecas.

- Es bueno que lo notes – agregó riendo suavemente.

- ¿A qué viniste, Scorp? – interrogó de nuevo la pelirroja sirviendo ambos vasos y sentándose en el sillón. – Podría haber abierto la puerta Ron y no se hubiese puesto muy contento de verte en la entrada de su casa.

_- Quería verte_ – respondió restándole importancia. Sin embargo, Rose sintió un calor agradable situarse en su corazón y una sonrisa apareció involuntariamente en sus labios.

- Oh, bueno… entonces, me alegro que hayas venido – comentó resuelta y clavó su mirada en él.

- Si … no tenía otra cosa que hacer… - explicó desviando su mirada

El ánimo de la chica recayó con las últimas palabras que hacían eco en su cabeza. En realidad, él no estaba interesado en ella, al fin y al cabo _no_era_su prometida_. Se golpeó mentalmente. Claro que no, ella solamente consistía en un _juego_, una distracción. Ella formaba parte de una _aventura_ emocionante e incluso arriesgada, prohibida, pero una aventura al fin y al cabo y con fecha de caducidad. Día que solo él podría elegir y establecer. Pero era parte del trato y Rose lo había aceptado. Había considerado los pros y los contras, los había analizado y se había lanzado del acantilado esperando que su caída no sea muy larga ni dolorosa. Había aceptado ser _la otra_… la amante de un hombre comprometido, de un hombre que no estaba dispuesto a abandonar a su novia.

- Mmm ¿te gustaría hacer algo en particular? – agregó luego de unos minutos, se había quedado cavilando de nuevo.

Scorpius que se encontraba sentado manteniendo su mirada fija en ella, frunció el seño - ¿Ocurre algo, Rose?

- No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Estas muy… pensativa – ella levanto sus hombros en señal de desinterés. -Entonces ven aquí – añadió y la invitó a sentarse en sus piernas. Invitación que no reusó y caminando de manera sensual se acercó a él.

- ¿Necesita algo Señor Malfoy? – cuestionó en tono juguetón

- Sí, _a ti_ – contestó enterrando sus dedos en la cintura de la pelirroja atrayéndola a su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que hundía su nariz en su cuello. – Hueles exquisitamente bien, Rose – la aludida se estremeció al percibir como inhalaba sobre su piel tersa y pálida. Una de sus manos libró luego el cabello de la chica que cayó en forma de cascada sobre su espalda, los bucles pelirrojos desprendían reflejos dorados expuestos a la luz. – Y tu cabello parece no tener fin – comentó pasando sus dedos entre los ondas y peinándolas. – Y esos labios carnosos siempre dispuestos para_mí_… – esta vez fueron sus dientes los que jugaron con sus labios, hasta que los envolvió con los suyos propios en un beso lento y suave pero demandante. Sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron una batalla eterna, mientras sus manos rozaban los costados del cuerpo de la pelirroja, apretando y acariciando. Viajaron por sus muslos, al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha se infiltró entre la ropa hasta abarcar uno de sus pechos y masajearlos entre sus dedos.

_- Scorpius_– susurró ella temblando sutilmente por las emociones que le provocaba.

- ¿Si, cariño? – sus labios ahora viajaban desde sus labios hasta el cuello y se perdían en su clavícula, dejando besos y mordiscos a su paso.

- ¿Quie-quieres conocer mi pieza? – preguntó con las mejillas encendidas.

- Me encantaría, Rose.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró escaleras arriba. Pasó dos puestas en el camino y se detuvo al final del pasillo. Al entrar Scorpius percibió enseguida aquel aroma que caracterizaba tanto a su pelirroja y que lo volvía loco. Estaba decorada en tonos anaranjados y rojos dándole una calidez acogedora y él no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado por aquella sensación de bienestar y alegría que reflejaba cada rincón del cuarto. Sus ojos vagaron por todos los rincones, admirando cada parte, cada mueble y cada objeto que se encontraban allí.

- ¿Y?

- Es fascinante… - añadió sonriendo - eres tú, Rose. Tu esencia está proyectada aquí.

- Gracias – agregó sentándose en su cama y Scorpius la siguió.

Rose quería aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que podía compartir con él, sus padres o Hugo podrían llegar en cualquier momento y romper ese increíble… ¿acontecimiento? Es decir, el increíble hecho de que el rubio estuviera allí, con ella, en su cuarto, _el día de San Valentín_. Subió sus manos hacia su nuca y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo lo besó pausada pero apasionadamente. Y disfrutó de los efectos que le provocaba la boca del chico. Aquel hormigueo en las puntas de sus dedos, el escalofrío que le recorría toda la espina dorsal al sentir el tacto de los largos dedos blancos sobre su piel y la sensación de libertad y esclavitud que la embargaban a partes iguales.

Siguió luego repartiendo besos sobre el cuello y bajo la oreja de este, en el punto justo donde sabia que le gustaba, percibiendo los suaves gemidos provenientes de su presa. Mientras las manos del chico se colaron por dejaba del suéter de la pelirroja, tocando y acariciando todo a su paso.

- ¡¿Ese es el Monopoly?! - casi gritó repentinamente emocionado.

- Mmmm… Si, no ¡No se!… ¿de qué estás hablando Scorp? – cuestionó descolocada y confundida.

El muchacho se levantó súbitamente y corrió hasta la repisa donde sobresalían algunas cajas de los abandonados juegos muggles. Los tomó y los fue tirando hasta dar con el que deseaba.

- ¡Sí! ¡Es el Monopoly! – afirmó dándole vueltas entre sus manos - Vamos a jugar Rose.

- ¿Al Monopoly? ¿Estás loco? Odio ese maldito juego, es aburrido y tortuoso.

- Vamos Rose, por favor. ¡Es uno de los pocos juegos muggles interesantes! Por favor – siguió el rubio poniendo su mejor cara de perro degollado.

- No. Además estábamos haciendo otras cosas – dijo con voz sensual.

- Por favor, Rose. Solo una vez, me encanta este juego – ahora intercalaba con pequeños y adorables pucheros.

- No, ese juego es interminable.

- ¡Vamos Rose! Te lo voy a recompensar, voy a hacer lo que quieras – agregó batiendo sus faroles grises.

- ¿Lo que yo quiera?

- Si, lo juro.

- Mmmm… ¡está bien! – aceptó riéndose por las caras del chico.

- Wiiiiii wiiiii – exclamaba dando unos pequeños saltos y dispuesto a no perder más tiempo, comenzó a ordenar el tablero y las cartas en el suelo – Vamos, elije una pieza.

- Quiero el auto – se acomodó en la alfombra y repartió cojines en la alfombra para mayor comodidad.

- Bueno, yo el caballo.

- No puedo creer que esté jugando al Monopoly contigo.

- Lo haces _baby_, ahora tira los dados.

.

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el cristal y resbalaban unas con otras hasta perderse en el marco de la ventana. Afuera la noche continuaba encapotada, oscura y fría, pero adentro las risas, los festejos, gritos y gruñidos rellenaban la estancia. Una hora y media, dos sándwiches de pollo, varios miles de dólares, casas, estancias, tarjetas e hipotecas después, la balanza había comenzado a inclinarse hacia uno de los dos competitivos participantes.

Ahora no le parecía tan aburrido jugar al Monopoly. Podía ser muy entretenido y frustrante a la vez, era un juego de azar y casi todo dependía de él. Aunque también requería un poco de la astucia de los jugadores, había que saber cuándo invertir y cuándo no, era cuestión de "oler el negocio" había dicho en un principio Scorpius.

- ¡Si¡ - levantó su puño en señal de victoria al observar al caballo caer –de nuevo- en sus propiedades – Son mil dólares, por favor. – comentó risueña.

El rubio no lo soportó más. Bufó, molesto. Tenía más de la mitad de sus propiedades hipotecadas y el dinero no le alcanzaba para pagarle a su contrincante. – Sabes Rose, creo que tienes razón. Este juego no es tan divertido como parece.

La chica no pudo evitar largar una carcajada. Era increíblemente gracioso verlo intentando aparentar calma con su mandíbula fuertemente apretada. – No, es cierto. Es mucho más entretenido cuando vas ganando. – Otra oleada de risas de apoderó de ella.

- Es solo cuestión de suerte – añadió convencido.

- Acéptalo, eres horrible para las finanzas.

- Espero que no tanto… o probablemente me tenga que conseguir un contador… - Rose rió otro rato y él solamente la observó, feliz de poder escucharla y de ser él el causante de aquella magnifica música para sus oídos.

- Creo que es momento de irme – dijo Scorpius luego de un tiempo.

- ¿Ya?

- Si, es bastante tarde y seguramente tus padres volverán pronto.

- Mmm si, tienes razón… - ambos recogieron las piezas del juego y acomodaron la habitación de la pelirroja.

- Antes que te vayas, qui-quiero darte algo – comentó algo insegura, no sabía cuál podría ser su reacción frente a su regalo.

La chica rebuscó entre su armario hasta que encontró una caja negra con un lazo rojo y se la entregó. Adentro una hermosa carpeta forrada en cuero negro cuyas letras doradas que rezaban "Malfoy" sobresalía de entre el estuche de plumas, el tintero y demás chucherías que completaban el set.

- Es hermoso Rose, gracias.

- No es nada. Espero no te moleste que te haya regalado algo, porque si es así, no fue mi intensión. Yo sol…

- No te preocupes – la interrumpió – Me encanta, es perfecto. Y… yo también tengo un regalo para ti.

- ¿En serio? – los ojos azules de la chica se iluminaron y Scorpius amo ese brillo.

- Si – respondió sonriendo. Del bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó un pequeño estuche color marfil.

Rose lo miró maravillada, le dio algunas vueltas entre sus manos y lo abrió con algo de temor. La pequeña cajita contenía un delicado collar bañado en oro, con un dije en forma de "R" que albergaba una diminuta gema verde incrustada en la parte superior izquierda del mismo.

- Es increíble. ¡Me encanta, Scorp! Muchas gracias – agregó efusiva la chica y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Él la envolvió entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Ella era_cálida_, alegre, decidida, inteligente y perfecta, tanto que no pudo impedir enamorarse. Nunca pensó que algún día aquellos ojos azules tan expresivos iban a cautivarlo de tal manera que no quisiera separarse ni un segundo de ella. Pero era un amor imposible, sus padres no lo aprobarían… ni los suyos ni los de ella. Él tenía el destino marcado, ella no. Todavía podía ser feliz con otra persona y no continuar atada a él, pero él no la quería soltar. No podía hacerlo, él no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para dejarla ir. Era egoísta, pero su amor y su obsesión con Rose eran tales, que la solo idea de alejarse de ella lo atormentaba. La pelirroja, como si percibiera sus miedos y preocupaciones, levantó su rostro y lo miró. En sus ojos percibió todo el cariño que ella le profesaba y no él pudo evitar fundir sus labios entre los dulces de ella. Intentó decirle todo por medio de ese beso, sus confusiones, sus temores pero también su amor y su aprecio hacia ella. Cuando se separaron agitados, unieron sus frentes y entonces ambos supieron que su relación no era pasajera, tal vez si secreta pero era eterna y real.

- Todavía me debes un favor – susurró la chica y ambos rieron suavemente.

- Pídeme lo que quieras –dijo luego de besarla tiernamente.

_- No te alejes de mi lado…_

_- No lo haré..._Feliz día de los Enamorados.

_- _Feliz San Valentín, Scorp.

.

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo oscuro de la madrugada. El día de los Enamorados había llegado a su fin y con él se llevó millones de confesiones, muestras de cariño, abrazos, caricias, charlas, risas, lágrimas, frustraciones y maravillosas palabras a lo largo y ancho del globo terrestre.

Y así, aquel _absurdo_ Día de San Valentín se convirtió luego en un _mágico recuerdo_ entre los corazones de ambos protagonistas.

.

* * *

.

Mi Scorpius es bastante complicado, ¿no? Se contradice él solo... esperemos que se de cuenta de que están destinados antes que Rose se canse de esperarlo.

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Reviews? ¿Quejas? ¿Felicitaciones? ¿Votos? ¿Saludos? ¿No? Bueno, esta bien... Me conformo con que lo hayan disfrutado si así lo fue :) jajaja

¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN A TODOS! Espero que lo disfruten mucho aunque sea compartiendo con amigos. Y no desesperen todo llegará en su debido tiempo...

Muchos saludos y bendiciones mis corazones de melón

Juli .


End file.
